Unclaimed Badfic
This is a list of all unclaimed badfic that has either been reported to the Board or has been posted here by disgusted agents/boarders/random people. If you are a random person, feel free to pop over to The (Other) Board to join in the discussion there. To add to this list, for the sanity of everyone here (what is left of it anyway), please make sure to: * Place your badfic in alphabetical order in the appropriate category, which would be the fandom that it comes from unless it is a crossover, in which case put it in Crossovers and note which fandoms are crossed. (Note that The, A'', and ''An don't count for alphabetical order.) * Make sure to include a link to the fic in question, and put the rating and date of addition to the list next to the fic title. * Also make sure to include the summary under the title, and as much it it may gall you to leave drivel here, please refrain from editing any spelling and grammar mistakes in the summary, because such mistakes amuse us. If you wish to claim a fic from this list: * Move it to the list of claimed badfic, complete with rating, link, and summary, and add your name to it. * Make sure to delete it completely from this list, including the category if there are no other badfics in said category (this keeps things neater). * It would probably also be wise to announce your claim on the Board, so everyone knows what you are letting yourself in for. To keep this list tidy, please alphabetize and date entries. Badfic that has been on the list for more than 18 months should be removed, since it is unlikely anyone will claim it if they haven't already. LAST CLEANUP: ~Neshomeh 19:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Crossovers * "Advanced Wizardry" - T rated - Harry Potter x Young Wizards. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** CROSSOVER Nita and her fellow Young Wizard, Kit, do a transport spell horribly wrong and they wind up at Hogwarts castle at the time of the Marauders. ** They're taken into Hogwarts as fifth-years, despite the face that they don't even have wands, let alone know all the things that first through fourth years know. * "Alien Companion" - Not rated, should really be M - Aliens x A Whole Bunch of Other Random Things x World 1?? - 02 AUG 2014 - NSFW - NSFB - Link leads to a spork ** Lessee here. Terrible slash, godawful pacing, some soapboxing, and incomprehensible invocations of the letter 'm'.... Not really sure where to put this since it's basically Xenomorphs in 21st-century New York, but there's also a bunch of crossover cameos (cameo crossovers?) with random games the author finds appealing. I could see an Intel mission being required just to figure out what to ''do ''with it. * "Aurelia the protector and the golden light" - Lord of the Rings x Inheritance Cycle. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Aurelia, daughter of Sauron, first female dragon rider, half sister to Eragon and Murtagh. this is her story, here she finds bravey and friends, along with love. This is a reload of Aurelia, the golden light, this is a bit better than the first, enjoy R&R * "The Changes of the Mind" - T rated - Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter x xXxholic. ** Disappointed with her own kind, Elessi asks the Dimension Witch for a chance to start a new life and ends up in a world that is unlikely as her own. * "Cyberchase and Pokemon" - Cyberchase x Pokémon - K+ rated. February 14, 2014. ** The story takes place in pokemon world where hacker finds another world to conquer. He doesn't know there are creatures call pokemon. The cybersquad finds out that hes about to conquer another world and make haste to stop him. ** This story features centered text, a literal plothole, uncanonical technology, and two minis, "Innez" and "Mewoth"; the former an opportunity to create a new mini species. * "Furies of Panem" - T rated - Codex Alera X Hunger Games. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Gale/Katniss, no pairing for the main character, Desiderius. A Codex Alera Hunger Games xover. Desiderius competes, loses a friend, and leads a rebellion... ** Gross mischaracterization of a canon character within the first two paragraphs. Thankfully short. * "Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy Truth or Dare" - Kingdom Hearts x Final Fantasy - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** A bunch of KH and FF characters forced against their own will to do what YOU want them to! 8D ** This fic is HORRIBLE. It hurts to see the ''Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters be subjected to this.'' * "Magic by the Starlight" - T rated (should probably be M for language and Drarry scenes, especially in later chapters) - Harry Potter x Star Trek: The Original Series. ** A tale of a tragically lonely girl who transfers to Hogwarts and changes everything. It's really good you guys plz read! ** Tawaki's comment: Textbook. Ab-so-lute-ly textbook. ** DawnFire's note: The language is awful. The Sue is evil in an overblown manner, and is put in Hufflepuff by the Hat for no discernible reason. The Hat itself—I can't even. Gratuitous Drarry. An overly-Scottish Scotty who says 'aye' far too often and is, of all things, the DADA teacher. Also, an absolutely enormous number of AVPM/AVPS references. May be a "My Immortal" parody, too. ** DawnFire again: After reading the two new chapters, I'm almost 100% positive that it's a parody. It's too intelligently written to be real. It's deliberately bad, references fanfic tropes, and seems to be going through a checklist of badfic traits. Also, if you look at the profile, the SPaG is perfect. That combined with a screenname containing the words 'bloody tears'... well, if it's not a parody/trollfic I'll eat my hat, that's all I'm saying. * "Metroid: the Gensokyo Project" - T rated - Metroid x Touhou. Returned from Claimed, 29 May, 2014. ** Gensokyo in the future is a desolate wasteland plagued by the evil of Phazon. Samus, a team of Federation marines, and a small science team do not know what evil lurks in the once beautiful land of Gensokyo. Neither do its inhabitants. * "Neutral Countries Can't Fight Dark Lords" - K+ rated - Hetalia x Harry Potter. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** In 6th year at Hogwarts Harry starts to act rather...differently. His anger is now Chopin not Capslock. With Hermione and Malfoy acting up too, what's going to happen? Features Austria, Prussia & Hungary so far. References pairings. ** Some of the ''Harry Potter canons... are possessed by the Hetalia canons. What. The. Heck. Not to mention Russia/Neville and Voldemort become buddies over their problems with women. As if.'' * Perry and Victora meet Victor and Anita - K rated - Phineas and Ferb x The Secret Show ** When Doofenshmirtz teams up With Doctor Doctor U.Z.Z, and Perry and Victoria are forced to team up. But Monogram hasn't told them that they are animals. How will Victor and Anita react? An will the job get done? * "Poetic Orgy" - M rated - NSFW - The Lion King x Balto, some others. ** Various animal characters have sex. * "the shock of a lifetime" - T rated - Inheritance Cycle x Primeval x Doctor Who x Superman x (possibly) Twilight x a children's TV show the authors can't remember the name of. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** It was a normal day for Lana, Evie, Scoble, Megan and Caitlain. But that all changed when an anomaly opened in there class room and Murtagh, hansom and ever, jumped out and pulled them back through to his home world, Alegasia. after book 3 in 2 POV's. ** Actually Megan and Caitlain don't go to Alagaesia until chapter ten, when they just turn up. Plus there are about four humans in the entire story: Evie, Galbatorix, Eragon and Murtagh. Connor, Abby and Becker are also randomly in Alagaesia, but none of them are human. At one point it swaps from third to first person halfway through a sentence. Anime and Manga Black Butler * "I love you" - T rated. December 6, 2014. ** 'But it's too late. I've lost you forever, along with my heart. I should have told you the first day you confessed to me, how I felt.' Better than summary. Three chapters and now complete, enjoy, and warning, you may want tissues for the first two chapters ;) ** eatpraylove's note: ...I'm so confused. The punctuation is wonky, the timeline's nonexistent, and who's the author shipping Ciel with? (Based on her other stories, probably Sebastian, but still.) Hetalia * "All of Freedoms Horses" - K rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** "why did papa want me" little liberty looked up"because your something worth fighting for" parental usuk and grandpa england/oc...my oc is liberty * "The Beginnings of love"- M rated, but nowhere near that. December 8, 2014. ** Kiku Honda or as Japan as he was known to you that night Belarus dragged you to the world conference to get to Russia captures your heart. Love sprouts and in more ways than one. Rated M for later chapters. Reader X Japan ** Holy Roman Empire, this story is stupid. The plot setup is stupid, Belarus and Japan ''at least ''are OOC (seriously, a restraining order scaring the only country Russia actually fears away from him?), and... just ugh. At least it's only one chapter. (Also, that should be ''Honda Kiku, twit.)'' * "Brothers of Asia" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** All the countries have gathered in Hong Kong for a UN summit, but once they all leave little do they know that in the shadows new enemies move to destroy the world we know starting with asia. Ch. 1 altered ** Originally "Brothers of Aisa." The OOCness of the canons and ridiculousness of the entire story is tremendous. Several of the chapters consist mostly of horribly drawn out fight scenes. * "Everything i ask for" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Denmark and Norway are living in a fairytale life, all Denmark wants is for Norway to put on that ring. Their relasionship is put to the test when Norway reveals a shocking secret that will change thier lives forever. MPreg warning! ** It only took the first two chapters to show that Norway was completely OOC. Every other character is also out of character, and I actually banged my head against my desk/wall while reading this due to sheer stupidity. Safe for Work, but your head/brain may ache afterwards, especially if you know and/or like this continuum. Katekyo Hitman Reborn * "Vongola XI: Our lives" - T rated. February 17, 2013. ** This shows how Tsuna's daughter Christine Sawada, Continues the next Vongola Generation, also it shows her guardians past life OC X OC, Some G(Giotto) X OC, and 100 X OC ** Lets see... She's the daughter of the Decimo, which is Tsunayoshi Sawada. She is as strong as her father, and oh look, she also has guardians that are either the son or daughter of the of Tsunayoshi's guardians. Naruto * "Destiny's Calling" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Naruto shippuden- Lady Tsunade had a daughter but because she is so powerful she was kept hidden until one day the Akatsuki find her. Will team Kakashi be able to save her in time or will the Akatsuki take her for their own purposes. Gaara/OC. Please review! ** Tsunade has a daughter who has the super speshul Bloodline Limit that allows her to see the future, so is secretly taken care of by Tsunade's mother. The Sue is also Kakashi's cousin via her father, which is impossible due to Tsunade never actually having any relationship with anyone after Dan's death, and because Sakumo probably didn't have any siblings. * "SexyNoJutsu Gone Wrong" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** What if the guys (Gaara, Naruto, Kankurno, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee) try the sexy-no-jutsu but there is one problem they can't turn back! Only Kakashi and Tsunade know so what happens when they are given tour guides for their stay. Or that's the story until a cure is found. Pairings: GaaSaku NaruHina KanIno NejiTen ShikaTem ** 27 chapters, including three that are only author's notes and one titled "HaHa This Chapter Is Nameless". Bad characterization, a thin excuse for gender swapping (they have Lee doing the jutsu! The one character who can't do anything that requires chakra use!), an implausible plot (I doubt any of the characters besides Naruto would ever use that jutsu), painful grammar and spelling. For god's sake, bring all the Bleeprin you can get your hands on; there's recaps at the beginning of every chapter, and a lot of it is rapid-paced conversation with frequent scene-changes. ** You know what boggles my mind about this fic? It got 320 reviews on the Pit. The vast majority are positive; not even concrit, just "ur such a good writter and i love ur stories please update soon! :)" and the like. Not NSFB by any means, but frustratingly, stupidly, facepalmingly bad to such an extent that it's occasionally funny. Neon Genesis Evangelion * "Ikari Unleashed" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Im back from the dead witth an ooc charecter Shinji as well. What will happen with a adamantium spined Shinji! ** As depressingly bad as you'd expect from the summary. The OOC isn't limited to Shinji, and the way OOC!Shinji acts is almost as appalling as the fact the author clearly intends for him to be a sympathetic protagonist. Sword Art Online * "Sword Art Online: Alex's Adventure" - T rated. ** This story follows the main storyline of Sword Art (until the 75th floor) but it follows my OC's adventure and travels throughout the land of Aincrad as he makes new friends and new enemies. My story has some thing the light novel/anime do not, if you don't like the changes, don't review and stop reading. New branched off story: Sword Art Online: Alex's Adventure-Original Path ** Desdendelle's note: Sigh. Bad SPaG, Copycat-Stu copying Kirito, being OP, etc. Also first person. Ugh. Yu-Gi-Oh! * "Beyond the Void" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** The power of spaghetti. Great enough to create a cross-dimensional portal? Apparently it is. And so we follow the travels of two teenage girls, thrown into a world of magic, shadows, and children's card games... ** The summary makes it sound a lot more sane than it really is. * "If Seto Kaiba Had A Sister" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Yugioh. An excellent, but male dominated show. What it needs, is a super kick-butt chick in there to spruce things up; and that is exactly what I've done. ** ...Yeah, there are no words for this. * "The YuGiOh Project" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** I kidnap the whole Yu-Gi-Oh cast and hold them hostage at my house for a month. Chaos, hilarity, and OOCness will ensue! #1 in my 'Project' series. ** Tip: If you want people to read your stuff, don't tell them there's going to be OOCness. The kidnapper is an author insert with a "magic book" that lets her do anything. There are pointless cameos, OCs made by the author insert, and contrivances all around. Comics Batman * "Come Undone (Joker)" - not rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Oh God ok guys.. this is my first try at a joker fan fiction... ugh..well you know what might happen the usual joker stuff lol..lets get this straight. im a hardcore joker fan. i don't like twoface, penguin, riddler, poison ivy, catwoman, clayface..Mr. Freeze or other villians...well i do like scarecrowman/Dr.Crane. But I will still bring them in some. eh so here we go. ill start with the character bio. i've worked on this for a while so if you don't like it fuck you and deal w/ it! ** Just plain and simple Melons. Homestuck * "Homestuck high" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Join the cast of homestuck as they go through high school! They face dark magic, pregnancies, drama and more! It has multiple pairings and ADULT CONTENT plz review this is my first story ** "Nepita came from the rapprochement of Neptune and flys through the windpw smelling like the rottan corpses of a hundread falcons who eat the spit of neckbeerds and cry form the rapped childs of acquiescene and luggaged toward the willting flower." Scott Pilgrim * "The best fanfic ever I swear you wont be disapoint" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Scottie Pilgrim has got it goin' on...Scott x Wallace WARNING IT HAS YAOI IN IT BUT IT'S TOTALY WORTH IT. ** What is this I don't even... Film The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * "Scarlett" - not rated. ** Scarlett Stark moves back to New York to spend the summer with her father, Tony Stark after finishing boarding school in California. She never dreamed than when she did she would fall in love with the famous Captain America or become part of a SHIELD experiment in order to save her life. ** If there's a ratings entry on Circle fics, I haven't found it. Based on a preliminary skim, I'm guessing no more than a T. How to Train Your Dragon * "Hitchups" - rated T, should be M NSFW ** Hiccup didn't see the point in stopping Astrid as she ran off towards his village—towards his father—with his most desperately protected secret. He was leaving anyway. A coming-of-age tale. Deviates from movie. Borderline bromantic-comedy. ** Instead of becoming a hero, Hiccup leaves Berk an exile and travels the world with his talking dragon Toothless, meeting several women along the way. Hiccup also receives a magic bow from the god Thor. In this fanfic, all characters are OOC and Hiccup is a bit of a Gary Stu at some points in the story. Pirates of the Caribbean * "Life of Sara Gallar" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Story of Sara gallar who doesn't like her present life. She wants some adventure and her big adventure begins when finds herself in a strange ship.DavyOC rated T for now. this story doesn´t follow the movie Spirited Away * "Spirited away 2: Kohaku's Rescue" - M rated, but never actually gets.. M-y. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** 6 years have passed since Chihiro has been to the spirit world, but with her new boyfriend she has forgotten all about her childhood love, until her best friend Rini reminds her, but Rini might be the only one to go save him from Yubaba this time. HakuXOC ** It's in second person, which is annoying, and Rini spews fangirl Japanese for the two chapters she exists. She gets into the spirit world with no problem, Haku is OOC, and... just bleh. ~Something Blue Star Wars * "Once Upon A Star" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** What if Star Wars didn't take place in a Galaxy far far away? What if it was on one world filled with mythical creatures and magic? What would the story be like? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe. * "The Springsteen trilogy" - Part 1: M rated - Part 2: G rated - Part 1 is NSFW. ** "Yavin IV is too big a place for two lonely being who started the night looking for solitude and ended up sitting at the same fire to be anything but a coincidence." ** I'm told Luke Skywalker/Kyp Durron is potentially squicky. Treasure Planet *The Cat and the Cabin Boy - T rated but some NSFW '''language and concepts. '''NSFB **The most beautiful love story of all time **''Blatant April 1st trollfic where everyone is OOC. Bring the Bleeprin or a sense of humor.'' Literature The Dark Is Rising Sequence * "The Family reads the Dark is rising" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** What if one day, a book appeared, with a note telling you and your family to read it. What if it told the story of one of your brothers, with secrets no one knew. Well, the Stanton family is just going to have to read to find out. ** Takes a potentially interesting premise, at least theoretically interesting — not to my taste, but — and ruins it. * "Will Stanton and the Princess of the Balance" - T rated. ** My mind went blank; no they had to be mistaken… I couldn't be the guard of the balance… I just couldn't be… I was Will Stanton, Sign Seeker and Old One of the light… WillXOC ** I only managed to get through the first chapter, but even the title screamed Suefic and what I read only confirmed it. A quick peek at the comments alerted me to the fact that, somehow, it becomes a ''Percy Jackson crossover. I don't even know. Terminate it with extreme prejudice, please.'' Discworld * "Girl's dresses" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** What would of happened between Susan and Teatime if Banjo hadn't been there to stop him from pulling girl's hair. Warming, it had a mature rating for a reason there is also a clean edit on my page Harry Potter * "The adventures of Angelina Tonks" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** The daughter of Tonks and Remus, Angelina is a Matamorphmagus who can also breath and control fire, join her on her adventures with Harry and the gang, and also her adventure to find love with a certain Weasley twin. R&R please! it would make me so happy! The chapters from now on are going to be really short cause I have a lot going on! * "Becoming Female" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Who will Harry end up with after turning into a girl! femHarry/Draco Ron AND Pansy bashing Make sure to write lots of reviews for me! ** Extreme OOCness in everyone, multiple character bashing, extreme stupidity (both in the fic and the characters). Harry is turned into a girl (a Mary Sue described girl no less) by being forced to drink a potion by Snape, or face the wrath of a single point loss from Gryffindor... I could not make this up if I tried. Expect multiple exorcisms or an outright slaughter of a mass of replacements. As a side note, CADs will most likely explode within the first chapter, (not that they will be needed to spot it in this). ** This... this is what happens when a either a troll has grammar without numbers, but still writes a story of complete and utter nonsense. Either that, or this author badly needs to read the books. * "Christmas Cuppa" - M rated - NSFW/'NSFB'. ** "Harry gives Draco a rather unusual Christmas gift. Harry/Draco *squick fic*" ** (The gift is a coffee enema.) * "The Deadly Twin" - M rated. ** Where can you go if you are dead, then meet your almost twin who is dead, while joined by your wife who is bonded to you. Then Zeus makes a decision along with the other godesses. Then will you revenge Dumbledore who killed you. Please, this is M rated for everything, but no slash. * "Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse? ** Caddy's note: The Basilisk turns Harry into one as well... He then of course turns Ginny into one too. * "Ival Pythonica" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** A deadly curse is placed on Megan Malfoy forcing her into sex with Snape and Lupin every day for seven days to save her life. What happens when a man who loves her must share her with one of his longest standing enemies? OFC, F/M, WIP. ** It's as if the author went down a checklist of Suvian traits... * "The Last War" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Harry and Hermione soon find themselves wondering what they ever saw in the Weasleys. But will they finally recognize their love for one another? And what devastating consequences will happen when they do? H/Hr Don't like it? DON'T READ IT. * "The Love of Severus Snape" - M rated, NSFW. ** Cassiopeia Black is the younger sister of Sirius and twin of Regulus. Read about how she becomes friends with Severus Snape and how that changes to the love of his life...and the troubles they must face. ** Snape falls in love with a horrible Author!Sue. Adult Situations occur. * "My Boys" - M rated, NSFW. ** OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason ** In case you didn't guess, the OC referenced in all the pairings in the summary is the same one each time, and she's a Slytherin - George, Fred and Harry are of course well known in the canon for their fondness of people from that particular House. However, it's her pairing with Snape that I found the most disturbing, given that she's just 13 at the time. * "The Real Us" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Everyone "knows" what happened during Harry's seven years at Hogwarts... right? Er... no. Find out the truth about Harry and Hermione. H/Hr Rating for language and mild sexual situations. ** Note: Severe godmoding, even more severely underage intimate relations and off-the-scale Weasley-bashing make this fic painful to read, even for this mildly militant Harmonian agent. However, there are aspects that may be salvageable... * "Rose's Visit" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Rose Weasley pays Harry and Hermione an unusual and unexpected visit. a visit that could change their lives. Rated M for language. read a little of the kind of stuff that pops up in my head occasionally. H/Hr ** The Ron-bashing I can almost understand since it happens so much, but Snape? Molly? That's just silly. And punishable. * "Someone To Love Me" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Harry’s twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night, life’s loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like. SLASH. CD/DM/TR/HP Abuse,Neglect and Potter, Weasel bashing. Dont like Dont read. A Vamp!Fic. You have been forewarned. ** THE WRONGNESS OH THE MASSIVE WRONGNESS! *sob* * "This Devil's Love" - T rated. Added 31 July, 2014 **Snape's duaghter, a bad *** goth from America, comes to Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy has never met anyone so evil in is life... even bad boys can fall in love... The Hobbit * "The Angel (Kili Love Story)" - not rated, likely T. ** Eira lives an ordinary life in Edinburgh, Scotland. One day something terrible happens and she is sent to Middle earth without a clue what is going on or what is happening to her. Or what she is now ... * "Heart of Fire" - alternate link - M rated. ** "I am SMAUG! I kill where I wish and none dare resist! And now, you belong to me!" Smaug stirs beneath Erebor when he hears a heavenly voice and knows he must have such a prize for his own. Trapped in the Dragon's lair, Kathryn, a seer, must survive this deadly creature to escape to freedom. But a vision plagues her, one that connects her to the mighty dragon forever. * Now She Is Gone - not rated, likely T ** Firieth is half elf, half dwarf and she is the daughter of an elf Erulissë from Rivendell and a dwarf Frerin from the Lonely Mountain. She has lived beneath the mountain her whole life, but after her father's death, she decides to find her mother and flees away from her dwarf past. Her life gets twisted when she meets a certain royal elf along the way and he awakens Firieth's elven side. Will she be able to find the balance between these two races, which are both a part of her life, or will she fail and forever vander lost in vain? { a Legolas love story } The Hunger Games * "A love is never lost" - T rated. February 16, 2013. ** the story about katniss and peeta kids. ** Twenty-seven chapters of nearly incomprehensible writing and lots of missing punctuation and quotation marks. Inheritance Cycle * "Brotherly Love" - M rated, NSFW. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** set in brisingr before eragon and roran rescue katrina. yaoi. the cousins are showing off their battle wounds/scars...can you see where this is going? yaoi, cousinslash ** Leaving aside the fact that Eragon is (ostensibly) after Arya and Roran and Katrina are en route to marriage, the thing that kills this is when Roran thinks of Eragon, "He looked like a little Japanese porn star, and undeniably, rapably sexy". ** I don't particularly like this series anymore, but this fic is really, really bad. Not even Canon Stus like Eragon should have this horror inflicted on them. Jeeves and Wooster * "the very edge" - T rated. ** your master is there, standing on the very edge of the cliff, looking calmer now than you've ever seen him. trigger warning for suicide ** Second-person Jeeves/Wooster ship, both horribly OOC, especially Bertie, who has gratuitous suicidal angst for no good reason. The Lord of the Rings * "The 10th Member" - not rated, likely T. ** Kara never felt like she belonged. She could never get a hold on the modern technology or customs. Most of her time was taken up with reading or practicing medieval arts up until the age of 11, the age when everything wrong started to happen. So when Kara was whisked off into not only another time period but another world that is on the brink of destruction, will she fight to save it? Or will she let it fall before her very eyes? {Legolas LS} * "Arrow In My Heart (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated. ** What will happen when the Elven daughter of the Lady of the Light, falls for the Elven Prince of Mirkwood? ** Um. Just no. Bad SPaG. (No relief…) Love at first sight. And it's GREEN. The writing is GREEN. And purple. And pink. And other colors. Kill it. Please. * "Better Than A Dream (LOTR Legolas Love Story)" - not rated, likely T. ** Glarawen was just an average teenage girl. Always was the good girl, nothing out of the ordinary. But what will happen when she is transported to Middle Earth at her sixteenth birthday party? Will she die on her quest to destroy the rings? Or will she find friendship and love? ** If the PPC has anything to do with it, she will die! * "dangers of the heart" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 17 April, 2014. ** OK 1st of all can I please, please ask you to read my profile before you review my storys it expains about the spelling no flames please ** Modern-day lyrics to start each chapter, terrible formatting, rebellious!princess!Sue, immortal Gimli, bizarre consistent spelling mistakes (it's not "Gimli," it's "Glimi"), Legomance (but of course!), run-on sentences, evil!Thranduil and so much more. ** Pippa's Ghost comments: The author claims to "have Dyslxia" so the spelling and formatting might be forgivable (although she should get a Beta). More bizarrely, she's included Glorfindel and mentions his fight with with the Balrog, so she knows the books, but despite that she still has Aragorn's only child being a daughter who inherits the Choice of the Half-Elven! * "The Dark Rider" - T rated. Reported November 4, 2014. ** A young rider falls into middle earth durring the war of the rings. Tenth walker story, legoromance..possibly a MS **''Book girl fan's comment:'' It's a tenth walker fic, and seems very much a Mary Sue, with spelling mistakes and lack of capitalization even in the summary. * "The Destruction of Shadows" - K+ rated. ** A prophecy was placed on her family years before her birth.It is her duty to replace the dishonour that had been cast on her family.Erulissë Fëanor, the eldest daughter of Lord Elrond has the task to aid in the destruction of the One Ring.But with the awakening of a killed friend and the arrival of dark creatures she has to fight for her friends, and the man she thought she lost. *"Heart and Soul (A Legolas Love Story) *FINISHED*" - not rated, probably T. ** Nessa is an ordinary Elf who travels with the Ranger Aragorn. Until she goes to Rivendell with four Hobbits, will she meet the love of her life on this adventure or will she never trust again? *"I Don't Bow To Crowns (A Legolas Love Story)" - not rated, probably T. ** Legolas has been the crush of many women over the centuries, but none of them has been the one for him. Can a simple ranger, who doesn't know much about her past, change that? ** Argh! The formatting! Centered, multi-coloured, Comic Sans. Do Sues have no good taste at all? * "In Darkness Light Prevails" - T rated. ** 10th walker, when a mysterious woman from the past shows up in the shire to help Frodo Baggins, little did he know the story and power behind the woman. Legolas/OC Aragorn/Arwen ** Tawaki's comment: "Nine shall be the number of the counting, and the number of the counting shall be nine. Ten shalt thou not count, neither shalt thou count to eight (excepting of course that thou proceedest to nine). Eleven is right out." * "Lost Princess (Legolas Story)" - not rated, most likely T. ** Elemmire Seregon, the lost princess of the Kingdom between the skies, the kingdom defeated during the rise of Sauron, is forced to settle as money runs out. She stumbles across on her travels, home of the elves preparation to leave middle earth. As sparks fly will she run or finally accept that sometime her mate will break down her walls. ** Is it just me, or does the title really sound like a Disney Princess movie? * "The mistakes we made" - T rated - Intelligence Report. **On the brink of a war, a daughter of Elrond returns home. The ring has been found and the council of Elrond must make a decision. Follow her as she makes her own mistakes and observe the fate of an elleth that tried to change the world. *"No Safe Place (Legolas Love Story)" - not rated, probably T. ** Erillin is the younger sister of Arwen, Princess of Rivendale. Her father, Lord Elrond has hidden her true Identity from her and keeps her Hidden within the Elven Realm of Rivendale. She can do things that no Elf can do. When Frodo comes to Rivendale she finds her way to Venture Middle- Earth and leaves as one of his Companions. When Erillin falls in love with the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, she trys her very best to push him away for she knows, they can never be... * "The queen - (Legolas love story)" - not rated, likely T. ** On their way to Mordor, the fellowship meets a mysterious girl, who is she and what's her background story? **''Bastard!Boromir, spelling problems, a complete Mary Sue, making the hobbits squeal like girls... And that's only the first few chapters.'' * "The Silent Girl" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** At the wish of Elrond, a 10th walker joins the Fellowship. Her name is Nikita Siikavirta, and she never speaks, but communicates by writing short messages on cards. Her past is a mystery, and what diffrence will she make? Can she even be thrusted? ** Azrael comments: "Thrusted. Keh keh keh. Off a cliff, perhaps..." * "Since When" - rated T for Tremendous and Terrifying. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Two girls get a not so pleasant surprise one night. Try finding characters from your favorite movie in you living room. Now these two have to find a way to cope with an Elf, four hobbits, a dwarf, and a king that know nothing about LA. Suck at summaries! ** Summaries and stories too, my darling. * "Trees and Orcses, Precious" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** IT HAS BEEN RAISED FROM THE DEAD! Yeah, so it was originally script, and I reformatted it. Gollum and Treebeard fall in love. Yes, I know I'm strange. * "The Wandering Blue Wizard" - not rated, likely T. ** Gandalf told the company about the 5 great wizards; Sauroman the white, himself, the 2 blues, and Radagast the brown. He claimed to have forgotten the 2 blue's names, which is true, my name always seems to loose him. Hello, my name is Angelina, the blue witch. I travel with Gandalf the grey. I helped Thorin Oakensheild and the company take back Erebor and slay the dragon. I have been informed that the ring of power has been found, by none other than the famous Bilbo Baggins. So, now I am on my way to Rivendell to discuss the matter. * "Winter" - not rated, likely T. **Sequel to Claws!** Winter has rebuilt the realm of shape-shifters, Sauron has been vanquished, everything seems to be going fine... Until the attempt on her life. Mercedes Lackey * "Demonic Heralds" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** It was just another day in the great demon kingdom when two white horses showed up and turned the lives of 2 half-breeds upside down. Heralds/Kyo kara Maou x over. rating will go up in later chapers. Conrad/Yozak full summery inside. * "A Matter of Choice" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** These two Hearlds and their Companions were unusual, and that's saying something for every Hearld of Valedmar and their Companion are unique. If they were one of a kind then their child could only be... well read and find out! * "Shadow of Beginning" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** His birth was a foreshadowing of evil to come. The black Companion and his white haired Chosen whose powers are beyond belief. Two young lives twisted by a cruel fate that threatens them and everyone they love. Percy Jackson * "The True Lightning Thief" - M rated. ** Gabriella, daughter of Zeus & Hera is torn between two men. Engaged to the sun god Apollo, but inlove w/ Luke, son of Hermes. Drama is bound to ensue. Apollo/OC & Luke/OC On hiatus SORRY. Redwall * "I love you, Cluny!" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Fanfic about love of my character Ratty and Cluny the Scourge ** This would be bad enough if it was coherent. As it is, it's been Babelfished from Russian, thus rendering it horrifying. ** Note: the Cluny from this fic appears in FicPsych in 2008. Silmarillion * "The Voyeurism Trilogy" - M rated, NSFW. ** 3 stories the 3rd being still in the oven detailing the antics of assorted Doriath males as seen through the eyes of their feminine counterparts. WARNING: M/M relations SLASH! YAOI! Whatever you want to call it. Most definitely rated M ** Tawaki's comment: +++ !!!!! +++ Tamora Pierce * "Fallen Leaves on the Ground" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Thom of Trebond's daughter wanted nothing more than to blend in, another autumn leaf on the ground. The world simply won't let her forget who she is, and who she's destined to become. Chapter Seven. ** Note: This isn't marked as an AU, so evidently the author didn't read the books thoroughly and realize that Thom would never marry a noblewoman and have a super speshul Sue for a daughter. Plus, said daughter would not have been romantically involved with boys four years older than her when she herself was only ten. Lack of Logic = Suefic. Watership Down * "The Great Journey" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** a bachelors life is never easy so when a band of bucks decided to leave their warren what dangers and challenges will they face on their journey to make a home for themselves. Wicked * "Should Have" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Just an ending I put in for school, but I would like to share because I added some extra gore that I did not have my teacher read. Enjoy, how the book should have ended. ** This is a ''bad fic. How bad? It made TV Tropes' "So Bad it's Horrible" list. That should say everything.'' Winnie the Pooh * "The Cottage" - K+ rated. ** Christopher Robin has died and leaves behind a bewildered daughter who actually never really knew her father. Madeline goes on a journey to discover who her dad was and hopes to reconnect with him even with Death standing in the way. Young Wizards * "Spark" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May 2014. ** Completely revised edition of my older fic by the same name.It has been so long since the Lone One has had anything good in his existence. His spark of life comes in the form of... Nita Callahan? ** I know it's a reposted revised version and it's not too terrible, but I still have too much of an issue with the Lone Power being thoroughly and stupidly in love with ''anyone, let alone Nita. Plus, the difficulty of an agent dealing with this one makes me want to do it.'' Television Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' * "Jumping Through Time" - T rated. ** Karianne Conner was nothing special. She lived at home, went to university and loved Doctor Who. So what happened when one evening the Doctor appeared, along with a strange light? Was her reality really just a dream? Now, her whole life will change. OC along with 9/10/11. ** Despite being from World One, the Sue can regenerate and her future self will have known the Doctor's past incarnations. As one of the characters points out: "Sorry, this is just a bit too River Song for me." * "Nemo Est Soleus No One is Alone" - T rated. ** Right before meeting Rose, the Doctor meets Rebecca Goodman, a seventeen year old Genius from New York. What happens when everything about Rebecca's past is not as it seems? Can she prove to the doctor that No One is Alone? Starts just before Series One. Now on Series 2. ** Makes a change to see a Sue with the Ninth Doctor. * "Together" - T rated. ** The Doctor misses Rose and wishes he knew a way to get her back. When he visits a planet he finds a person who knew he was coming. She may have a way to bring Rose back to him. They pick up a stray who is a larger mystery than the Doctor. Can they help her find happiness before she gives up? Set after Donna traveled with him. ** Introducing Katie, the mysterious psychic matchmaker Sue who can see between universes with no trouble at all. Generator Rex * "The Elemental Queen" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Getting rewritten! Raine has no remember of her past but she a Evo just like Rex and grew up together. I really bad at summary sorry Noah x OC My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "Only Glitter Remains" - M rated. ** The elements of harmony lead the Mane6 to the discovery of an ancient castle, inhabited long ago by a race of ponies who have come out of hiding for the first time. Will Equestria ever be the same? ** The guy who cowrote "Epic Failure of the Touhou Project"? He's my roommate. When I mentioned the PPC to him, he immediately unearthed this and "Royal Bloodbath." Unlike... ''that fic, this one looks like it actually might have gone somewhere interesting—heck, the Mary Sue race actually suffers consequences for their hubris! Then... the implied molestation happens.'' * "Pegasus Device" - NSFW, NSFB. ** Cloudsdale Weather Coporation has been running without incident for over twenty years. That is, until two foals manage to avoid being processed and find themselves in the haunted bowels of the massive facility. Can they make it out o the abandoned factory with their sanity intact? Will they uncover the secrets even a company as dark as the CWC is ashamed to keep? And what of the workers who help ensure that, in the end, not a single soul gets through... ** Aurora Dawn is back with yet another story filled with the murder of innocent foals! Be careful about accepting this baddie, because apparently this isn't a one-shot like its predecessor. * "Royal Bloodbath" - "Explicit," NSFW. ** Blueblood attempts to chase his Beloved rarity, and gets even more than he bargained for. So do the Royal guards, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity herself. Then Pinkie Pie and Twilight Get involved, and stuff goes down, and gets... bloodY! Revenge tastes sweet, especially when it splatters! Warning: Features Rape, Gore, Death, Violence, Underage, Sex, Torture AND Profanity. Every Warning! WOOOHOOOO! ** Another one of my roommate KAM's old MLP:FiM fics, this one a more obvious trollfic. Proceed with caution- he does mean EVERY warning. * "Spikes hate, thier love" - T rated. ** They had forgotten his birthday. For that they will lose his love, and gain his hate. The Mane 6 lied and forgot about Spike to go to a Wonderblots show. Now Spike has changed, and they don't like it. Can Spike ever forgive them, or will his hate for them be to strong after their lies. They are antro in this one. Bad words ** Tawaki's comment: ...technical errors like whoa... * "Spike's Main Six" - T rated. ** My first fanfic. Spike has some feelings for the elements and some others. He will have more girls that care for him then he knows what to do with. There's a poll on y profile. Check it out. ** Tawaki's comment: Same author, same notation. * Sweet Apple Massacre - NSFW, NSFB ** From knowyourmeme: Sweet Apple Massacre is a grimdark fanfiction set in the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (MLP: FiM), in which the colt Big Macintosh ***** and murders the juvenile Cutie Mark Crusader ponies. The story bears many similarities to another infamous MLP:FiM fanfiction Cupcakes, in which the pony Rainbow Dash is viciously murdered by her friend Pinkie Pie. Once Upon a Time * "Once Upon A Crack" - K+ rated. ** This is a random story revolving around Rumple * "Once Upon a Time I Used to Love" - T rated. ** read it to find out. ** The second part is where it really pours on the suck. * "Photo Booth" - K+ rated. ** Emma and Regina are secretly dating and have a little too much fun at a party which ends with a very drunk Mary Margaret and fun in a Photo Booth (also a bit of Red Beauty). ONE-SHOT ** Far too much OOC-ness to be explained by a simple overabundance of alcohol. * "As Time Ges By" - T rated. ** This is all before the curse. Happy family until Regina curses the Land. Everyone is sent to Storybrooke and all forget except for Henry. ** There's no actual plot, but there are at least four minis in less than four hundred words! * "Unexpected Surprise" - T rated. ** After sixteen years of waiting red finally gets what she wanted for so long. but will she regret it? Phineas and Ferb * "The Fyur Rookerie vs The Saaikshethyü Clan" - T rated. ** Based off the famous Chappelle's Show skit "19th Street Gangsters vs. The River Terrace Crew", This short documentary covers the ongoing conflict between two of Danville's most brutal non-human crime syndicates. ** Jopalopa's note: Uh... is this supposed to be... funny? Because it says Humor/Sci-Fi. Actually, all it manages is Odd/Sci-Fi/Two Mentions of Canon Places. ** DawnFire's note: This fic met with the general reaction of 'Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?' on the Board. After skimming it, I think I agree, even though it's been quite I while since I watched this show. * "One Agent's Love" - K+ rated. 12 March, 2014. ** Perryshmirtz romance story. An -inator starts it all..Perry x Doof The Real Ghostbusters * "Hot Night in NYC" - Adult++ rated, very NSFW. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Janine is rather horny and enlists the help of a... special prostitute. COMPLETE, F/F, F/D, Oneshot ** Oh dear god, where do I begin? There are just so many things wrong with this story, starting with the fact that it's not even in the right category. Despite the story being about characters from, and taking place in the world of, the ''Real Ghostbusters cartoon, it managed to end up submitted under the Filmation Ghostbusters cartoon, which was not actually part of the Ghostbusters franchise.'' Red Dwarf * "Avani Hollister" - K rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** What would it be like with another character on Red Dwarf, this one being twelve years old, a bit lippy - especially toward Rimmer - and who goes by the name of Avani Hollister? Sanctuary * "What's in a name Roses wine and pain" - M rated. NSFW. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** John Druitt/Nikola Tesla SLASH, dubcon, angst, VERY DARK Everyone knows that true power is given, not taken. The Simpsons * "Lisa is Pregnant" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Bart and Lisa are freezing on the mountains. With death staring at them in the face, Bart proposes a last resort. Later, Lisa awakens to find out Bart is dead and she is a mother! ** What... just... '''WHAT'.'' Stargate SG-1/Atlantis * "The Genius and the SO" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Sheppard/McKay AU John never had a family. He was military, raised from birth knowing what his future held. He was destined protect and sleep with some genius scientist for his country. What he never expected was to love and be loved. SLASH ** The world is changed into a totalitarian state, child soldiers, 95% of the population is forcefully sterilized, and forced breeding programs. The characters are thrown for a nice, large twist. Star Trek * "Star Trek: The Epic Journey" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** A brave captain and his crew must go into Romulant space to investigate a planet but do they have to fight romulants as well? ** Jack Russel was already killed by Cyba Zero and Eagrus Khan in another fic, and he makes most of the same errors here; however, this one is special because of a ship of recruitable bits and every possible misspelling of "Romulan." Supernatural * "The Path Unwinding" and its sequel, "The Path Unwinding part 2: Winchester Legacy" - T & K rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Dean and Sam pick up a new member on their team in the battle for the world. Will she be a help or a hindrance?Set Season 3/4,Dean has a year left, and he wants it to count.First Supernatural fic - Don't own anything! Let me know what you think! ''Teen Titans'' * "Recruits" - T rated. ** The Teen Titans need a new team of superheroes. They find six heroes who need them as they need each other and learn to accept others, no matter what. BB/OC, Robin/Star, lots of OC/OC. Please read. I suck at summaries. Thomas the Tank Engine * "How Gordon met Rebecca" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Gordon pulls into Knapford station and he meets a girl called Rebecca, Gordon decides to let her go with him and Gordon and Rebecca become good friends. I'm using my own version of the characters, not the CGI characters Thundercats * "Song of the Twins" - K rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Lion-O finds his long-lost twin sister in this fic. ** Lion-O's long lost twin sister 'Lioness-A' shows up and helps in the creation of a multitude of mini-Snarfs, including ThunDera, New ThunDera and Claud-Us. That's just chapter one of this ten-chapter beast. ''Total Drama'' * "The Death of Nick" - M rated, NSFW. ** Trent murders Nick and kills him. Nick goes back to his life in the past to when he had lost his Virginity to a little baby. SUCKISH story. Don't read if you are a flamer of mine. rating is in the story. ** Words can't even do it justice, it needs to be seen to be believed, which I don't recommend doing. X-men: Evolution *Too Much - K+ rated **We all know Kurt was experimented on, but who says he was the only one? I do not own the series. **''Good SPaG, but the original character keeps changing what powers she has. There is also some other questionable biology so they can find out that she's Kurt's sister.'' Video Games Fallout * "Benny Sort Of Falls In Love" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** A story that my sister made me make up. It was supposed to be about Benny falling in love, but then it got off topic, and turned into a... I don't even know. ** When the AUTHOR doesn't know what's going on, it's a bad sign. * "Fallout: The New Beginning" - M rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** The Courier helped the NCR to defeat the Legion, now a new enemy comes and an old friend returns. To defeat all that opposes them,take over Vegas and take over the Mojave Wasteland for "the greater good" Yeah right! ** I didn't add that "Yeah right". It's in the summary. As for the fic itself, it seems redeemable. The SPaG is decent, but the plot is stupid and implausible and the companions are OOC. * "weird day at the strip" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** an unintelegent courier, a dress obsessed scribe, and a robot that can only speak in internet quotes search for a treacherous casino owner in a swivel chair... yep its weird ** You can have a weird story WITHOUT it being bad. Halo * "Story of My Life" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** The name is Annabelle Lucas. I am the first daughter of the United States of America and my dad mysteriously dies. He signed a treaty with the aliens that just tried to kill the human race. Theres a bunch of rumors going around and I keep access my dad's documents because it's classified whats a girl to do? Kirby * "Mended Hearts" - T rated. ** Everyone finds out Bun and Meta Knight are demon beasts, so what happens when they are alone together in Dreamland, on the run from both the good and bad sides of the war? Meta and Bun are not only left with mending each others wounds, but also their souls, spirits, and most of all, their hearts. CONTINUED! CH. 5, BUN FINDS OUT HIS SECRETS! ** Anime-verse, taking most names and terminology from the Japanese version. ** Most canon characters are thoroughly OOC or outright replaced, POV shifts are frequent and jarring, and logic is ignored to facilitate a nonsensical plot. Proceed with caution, Bleeproducts and ''at least one Crash Dummy.'' Legend of Zelda * "Bloody Tears" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Link has gotten himself into a bit of trouble so what do the Goddesses of Hyrule do they call on the one with Bloody Tears who is a stranger to their world and has no idea who the hero of time is Not OCxLink Will Be Confusing Mostly Experimental * "My Inner Life" (Link goes to a "shrine" to the author made by "fans" when original story was removed) - M rated (NSFW). Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** This is what happens when a fangirl starts to think that her lucid dreams about Link are actually a real second life that she lives. Complete with squicky bonding ceremony and total character derailment of every character who has ever interacted with Link. Did I mention that the writer 'truly believes that everything in the story has actually happened to her?' ** So, I read this recently, and found it endlessly hilarious. Like, seriously. The beginning rant is AMAZING material. Pokémon * "Alex’s Contest Chronicles" - K rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** This is a Journey Fan-Fiction about me, Alex and my way to be Top-Coordinator. ** The Stu has an Eevee (which was supposed to be his friend’s, but imprinted on him, and the friend isn’t even mad. How utterly insane), and also catches a wild Chimchar. In Kanto. That’d be bad enough, but the Stuthor also appears to have missed the existence of quotation marks and paragraph divisions. Very kill-worthy. * "It is Wendi in Johto" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Wendi is a rich snob and She going to become a pokemon trainer ** While the Suethor says that the Sue will change into a more realistic character later, I have difficulty believing that, since she gets a Scyther about a day into her journey and finds a Ralts in Johto, which is slightly plausible since the Ralts’ trainer abandoned the Ralts, but still. Plus we find out about that through plothole. Additionally, bad grammar, punctuation issues, and generally bland storytelling. Will happily kill. Resident Evil * "Resident Evil Stay Alive" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Stuck in a game, Rick and I have to survive and beat them all in order to get back out.We encounter all the cool characters, and try to keep a low profile.Although, I am a very out spoken person... dun dun DUUUUUUUN!Chp.78 up! Sorry for wait! ** Okay, so this is so bad that I want to cry. Geography errors, nonsensical descriptions, OOC-ness, grammar issues, the timeline was murdered, loads of things are misplaced... It's still not done yet, but the Sue in it is really ''bad. I also really don't want the author to find out.'' Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon * "Rune Factory 3" - T rated. ** A girl called Platina wakes up in Sharance Town with no memory. Takes place in RF3's storyline. OCxGaius. OCxZaid. MicahxRaven. ** HimochiIsAwesome's note: Mary Sue again, called Platina, who is obviously going for the dwarf blacksmith. Very imaginative name there. A complete lack of SPaG, including huge chunks of un-paragraphed text and many missing spaces. Pointless POV changes, the first of which also includes a switch from third person past tense to first person present tense. Obviously not a one-shot, but is still only the one chapter. Plus the title of the fic is the name of the game it's based on. Imagination combo x2! * "Sleep Over Fun" - T rated. ** Gaius X Micah fic from Rune Factory 3. the fic is about how Gaius gonna spend his day in Micah's house, is anything gonna be 'happen? Yaoi / Shonen-Ai fic! One-shot! hard reviews are welcome : ** HimochiIsAwesome's note: Bad SPaG. ("Uuuh… sorry! We thought you make party!" apologized Sakuya, the rest is bowed to him.) The writer's profile says they're from Indonesia, but they should still have used spell-check and a beta. And they made a guy do farm work in his boxers. Silent Hill * "Fatal Fascination" - M rated, NSFW. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Consumed by a psychotic mind & driven by Instinct, Pyramid Head knows nothing but suffering. But when a young girl escapes the church & crosses paths with the demon, he must fight for his sanity and what he has come to love more than the taste of blood... ** Girl falls mutually in love with Pyramid Head, gives him a stupid name, what more do you need to know? It's just awful on so many levels. Sonic the Hedgehog * "5 Years of Missing Clone" - K rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** 5 Years ago, Amy was kidnapped and cloned. The clone was sent to kill Sonic and Shadow. Real Amy escaped, killed Eggman, became a warrior godling, theif, and assassin. Where does love fit in? IDK what pairing. MY guess, ShadamySon...For now. LOL! Touhou * "From the Sky and Beyond" - T rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** A man was trying to live a normal life until Flandre Scarlet literally fell into his hands. At that point, his life ceased being normal as he was pulled into a conflict that threatens both his world and Gensokyo. World of Warcraft * "THE ETERNAL ONE" - not rated. ** I don't even know where to begin with this one. I'm honestly quite frightened, and, yes, two litmus tests have gotten the same result for her now: 179. Her crimes include being the Aspect of Light AND an uber-speshul daughter of Alexstrasza and Korialstrasz, being an incredibly violent and ill-tempered Red, shoving a tauren into a cage for talking about something she wasn't in the mood to discuss, calling Lor'themar, Halduron, and Rommath her advisors, turning Lor'themar into a slavering, awkward teenager, being married to Lor'themar... the list goes on. KittyNoodles will gladly help if someone wants to tackle this, but won't risk her sanity trying to take it down on her own. ** Find all chapters here. * "Tell Tale Heart" - K+ rated. Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** Abandoned by his own people and left for dead at the Sunwell, Kael'thas' only hope lies in the form of a druid. But this druid is something else entirely. Romance and Hurt/Comfort. What's not to like? ** How about a wussy Kael'thas being revived after his canonical death, OOC characters, and a warped timeline? Not to mention a Mary Sue. Other Games Warhammer 40,000 * "Ciaphas Cain in deep" - Rated well above NC-17 (NSFW, NSFB). Returned from Claimed 29 May, 2014. ** ''The summary speaks for itself, being largely comprised of a laundry list of sex acts. Pointless, plotless porn that would be hilarious if it wasn't so badly written. Contains none of the humor or character of the original novels. '' Category:Lists Category:Badfic